


Thursday Nights

by webheadspidey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Brutal Murder, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Homophobia, Horror, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Investigations, Jazz Age, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Police, Serial Killers, Sex with a Car, Singing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webheadspidey/pseuds/webheadspidey
Summary: "Police have found no evidence that could lead to finding the criminal other than their discarded bloodied clothes, both victims necks were cut by a razor and both victims were also bashed on the head by an axe which seemed to be the fatal blow"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the axeman murders happened in New Orleans, this was just slightly inspired by that and one of my moodboards, please enjoy.
> 
>  **Copper** : _Instead of a "cop" in the 1930s a police officer was called a "copper."_

_**1930s Manhattan, New York** _

 

 

Peter allowed his hand to lightly caress the older man cheek that slept peacefully next to him. He wasn't sure what time it was but he was sure he should have left by now back to his own home. Peter retracted his hand away from the mans face and moved off the bed to look for his clothes.

 

He was sure Tony had hidden them again, the man always did that somehow when Peter wasn't looking, it was something he did to try to make Peter stay longer but he always failed and Peter always left to catch the train back to his house. There Peter would sit alone and watch the scenery or maybe strike a conversation with Bucky, who he rarely saw leave the train.

 

Peter found his clothes under Tony's legs when he pulled the covers off the man carefully. He wondered if Tony had forgot to hide them or he was to "busy" to care about them. Peter reached in between the older mans naked legs slowly and carefully and then silently dressed himself.

 

Closing the door silently behind him, Peter squinted at the bright halls in the hotel compared to Tony's dark hotel room. The elevator was always the hardest part for Peter to go through because the elevator operator always watched him carefully with a disgusted look in his eyes whenever he raked his eyes over Peter clothes and figure. Other people did the same because compared to them Peter was dressed horribly with a grey and white sweater and regular brown pants with a belt wrapped around his waist to hold them up compared to their glamorous suits and dresses.

 

So when he's arrived on the train it's a relief to see the normal clothes and non judgemental eyes of people. They had jazz music playing throughout the train each time Peter was on and it was the kind he would dance to all night with his aunt when he was younger but he rarely had the time for it anymore instead he'd worked at a diner to help with his aunt May.

 

"Mr. Parker" Bucky greeted from one of the seats on the train "How have you been?"

 

"Good" Peter replied.

 

They'd seen eachother yesterday, Thursday, on the train the day Peter was usually free to see Tony and not much changed except for the new marks that littered Peter's body beneath his clothes.

 

Peter was glad Bucky continued to make conversation, he'd rather not be left to his own thoughts. He wondered how much conversation Bucky did have with other people or if he had any and where the man always got off but he tried not to pry into the man's life.

 

"The sky is already so grey" Bucky commented "I wonder if it will rain"

 

Peter hoped not, he only had enough money for two train rides and usually he would use it to get to work and then one to bring him home but he had used his first train to be able to see Tony like he did every Thursday only he had been lucky the past few months for it not to rain and he was able to walk home without coming through the door soaked.

 

"It might" Peter replied, he could always hope a taxi was nearby and there was a chance it would stop by the time he was done with work.

 

"Anyways how's work been Mr. Parker?"

 

"Its been okay" Peter replied "my boss can just be hassle, little bit of a pain but he pays me"

 

Bucky chuckles "He better start being nice, it's rude to be mean towards your workers"

 

Peter smiled with Bucky, that was the last of their conversation until Peter got off the train with a goodbye to the man.

 

_**Queens, New York** _

 

 

The train hadn't stopped far from his work and Peter made sure to hurry before he was possibly late and Mr. Toomes took some of his pay away again.

 

When Peter arrived there was only the usual customers he usually saw around five in the morning. An old man who sat on the stools and Peter knew well, a young couple, a middle aged man who Peter remember only ever ordered black coffee and a muffin, and the last morning usual was a young girl about his own age that Peter also knew well.

 

"Hello Stan" Peter greeted as he came through the _"Employees only"_ door with his waiters uniform on "Your usual?"

 

"Please" Stan had his usual news paper in hand and his usual scowl on his face.

 

"It's disgusting really, what some people can do to others"

 

"What are you on about now?" Peter asked, Stan always had daily ramblings going on and it always had something to do with a story in the daily newspapers he had.

 

"Murders" Stan spoke while Peter got the man his coffee and sent his order to the cook.

 

"Killed with an axe, here in New York too!" The old man exclaimed "two victims, both dead"

 

It wasn't unusual for Murders to happen, Stan had read murders to him before, they seemed to be the old man's favorite stories in the newspaper but they disgusted him altogether.

 

"What makes this one different from others?" Peter asked with mild interest and checking over other people in the diner to make sure they had what they ordered.

 

"It was there own axe! No forced entry was found and no one heard nothin! That's quite interesting to me, boy"

 

Peter hummed, he guessed it was interesting more scary as though the murderer could have been in the house beforehand and that they knew where the axe was kept.

 

"Did it happen near here?"

 

"Somewhere near Manhattan"

 

Peter felt chills up his spine, he had just been there to see Tony and any of the people he walked by in between the time he left from the hotel till he was on the train could have been the murderer, there was even the possibility of them being on the train and it made things a little scarier for him.

 

"Um When-When did this happen?" Peter asked nervously.

 

"Last night! these people sure get a hold of news fast!"

 

While the old man was focused and surprised at how fast people had gotten a hold of the news and how quickly they could make it into the newspaper, Peter was more focused on how the killer had struck while he listened to Tony sing or while he walking to Tony's hotel room.

 

The bell dinged that signalled Peter an order, Stans, was ready and he moved to receive it and rubs the nape of his neck. When Peter returned to give Stan his food they had finished their conversation and he went to refill a couple coffees for some and took more orders as more people filed into the diner.

 

Peter was glad when it was the end of his shift and Mr. Toomes hadn't shown up. It was dark out as it should be at eleven pm and it was raining much to Peter's dismay though he was glad cars were still out and driving.

 

"Hey!" Peter waved outside the diner at a taxi while he tried to remain out of the rain.

 

When the taxi pulled over and stopped another car followed behind it and stopped. Peter eyed the car warily as he opened the taxi door but once he clearly saw the familiar fancy black car he told the taxi to go on and closed the door, if he went in the taxi Tony would most likely follow it to his house and he'd have to see him anyway.

 

"Sweetheart" Tony greeted when Peter opened the doors of the mans black Rolls-Royce Phantom.

 

"I told you to stop coming all the way here a while ago" Peter said although he wasn't really complaining, he really didn't have enough money to take a cab and Peter didn't know what the result of the can driver finding that out would have been.

 

"I never agreed"

 

Tony was noticeably tired and it made Peter's heart beat happily that Tony came to pick him up from his work to see him. Jazz was playing out of the radio of Tony's car, a new car considering it had a radio but looked exactly like the one Peter had rode in so many times before this one.

 

"What's wrong?" Tony always had a way of knowing _something_ but he somehow stayed clueless about the murders that had happened in his own city.

 

"Two people were murdered Tony, near where you live"

 

Tony hummed seemingly unbothered and the rocky road was loudly heard and blocked out the jazz music which didn't help relax Peter at all.

 

"The coppers will catch them soon, sweetheart, don't worry"

 

"Yeah...Yeah okay" Peter agreed doubtfully.

 

Peter decided not to talk the rest of the car ride and he was glad Tony noticed he didn't want to speak either. Instead he decided to pay attention to the scenery they past by and listening to the soothing jazz music from the radio until they made it to his apartment.

 

"Is your aunt home?"

 

"Most likely" Peter lied and kept his eyes outside the car window, it was easier to lie that way than to let Tony come inside and do what he knew the man wanted, not that Peter didn't crave to do it as well but he was trying to keep Tony at arms length, emotionally. Peter couldn't let his neighbors possibly see Tony Stark walking into his apartment either, too many questions would be asked and Peter couldn't answer any with an easy, reasonable lie.

 

"I see, I'll see you this coming Thursday, yes?"

 

"Sure"

 

"Peter"

 

Peter turned his face away from the window towards Tony to be met with a pair of lips on his and he leaned into the kiss and Tony copied the action.

 

"I'll see you this coming Thursday, yes?" Tony asked again when they seperated.

 

"Yes"

 

Tony smiled and Peter let himself out of the car. It was only sprinkling now so Peter was able to walk into his apartment without being soaked. He turned on the small radio him and May kept close to the couch and surprisingly it seemed the murder news made it's way there too.

 

" _Police have found no evidence that could lead to finding the criminal other than their discarded bloodied clothes, both victims necks were cut by a razor and both victims were also bashed on the head by an axe which seemed to be the fatal blow_ "

 

It seemed even creepier to Peter that a man with a simple razor could do such a thing to two living beings and he wondered if New York was the safest place to be.

 

Despite the chills the murders gave him Peter turned the radio to a jazz station that would help him relax and laid down in his bed tiredly eventually falling asleep and he hoped that the murders would be solved by police so that he would know Tony would be safe in Manhattan only to find that another person would die by the same fate in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Copper** : Instead of a "cop" in the 1930s a police officer was called a "copper."
> 
> the New York Legislature raised the drinking age from 19 to 21, effective December 1, 1985. So in the 1930s the drinking age is 19.
> 
>  **Non canterò se non sono qui!** : I will not sing if they aren't here!

**Queens, New York**

  


The days leading up to the next time Peter was able to see Tony were bland and boring. And the murders didn't cease like Peter hoped they would. Instead when he woke up in the morning that day May had turned the radio and it was informed that another murder with an axe had happened in Manhattan again. May had been worried, still was, that whoever was doing the crimes would find there way to Queens and was debating leaving to stay with a relative in another state or one of her friends.

 

He hoped that May would choose to stay, if they didn't he wouldn't get to see Tony and he would have to leave Ned behind and try to find a new job somewhere. He also like the people in the apartment, specifically his neighbor Wade who was easy to talk to and was a nice listening ear when he needed one. Either way it wasn't his choice if they stayed or moved.

 

But despite the trouble of worrying if May would want to stay or not Monday was bland and that day moved slowly for Peter, his boss giving him his pay check seemed to be the only thing good that happened that day, Stan hadn't showed up for his usual, and Tony didn't pick him up either which meant he had to walk home for the first time in a while since no taxis were nearby.

 

Tuesday wasn’t the worst but there was just nothing _to do_. Listening to his and May's radio in the house was the only thing Peter could pretty much do and while that did inform him that it seemed the murders were stopping but Wednesday would prove him wrong.

 

Wednesday, yesterday, was fine, Ned had come over and Peter helped him with his work that was given to him by a Professor, he missed going to school and learning things but financial struggles had stopped him from doing so and he doesn't regret quitting to help his aunt with money and it turned out the murders ceased to come to an end.

 

Today, Thursday, everything seemed to go wrong, at work Peter lost his balance because of a, rude, customer and spilled coffee on another which he knew would result in some of his pay being taken away. It was raining and no taxis were nearby so he was soaked by the time he got to the train, and presently Peter _missed_ the train so he'd have to wait for the next one.

 

Peter was glad that it was only ten minutes later when the next train arrived. The first thing he noticed when he arrived on the train was that Bucky was missing for the first time Peter had been on.

  


**_Manhattan, New York_ **

  
  


The raining hadn't stopped when he arrived in Manhattan and left the train so he was soaked in rain again before he could reach the bar. He hadn't needed to show the bouncer anything to verify he was old enough to be in the bar, the man had seen him to many times to need to ask.

 

The bar was bright like usual and Peter heard jazz playing instead of Tony singing when he walked in. Though to make up for no singer it seems they put four female dancers on the stage for the, most likely, men to watch, one Peter recognized as one of Tony's ex lovers, he hadn't seen her since they broke up and quit her job at the bar which didn't seem odd to him considering her and Tony had to work together.

 

Peter made his way through people in the bar and muttered a _“sorry”_ when he accidentally bumped into someone he passed by. When Peter arrived at the door, that he was easily able to get to, where singers, dancers and jazz players were and currently where an argument seemed to be going on.

 

“ _Non canterò se non sono qui!_ ” Peter recognized the voice as Tony's.

 

“Who is _they_ Tony? And for christ sakes speak English I barely understand Italian” The other he recognized as Stephen Strange's voice. He'd only met the intimidating man once, the same night he had met Tony.

 

“Why don't we check the crowd again? Maybe the women you're looking for is here now” Strange suggested and Peter felt his stomach churn when Stephen said _“woman”_ despite it being none of his business if Tony was actually looking for him or some woman.

 

Peter moved back to the crowd when he heard footsteps come towards the door, he would have decided to go in if it weren't for the fact that Strange was in the room. He shuffled past all the people mingling and dancing inside the bar and made his way towards where the bartender was serving drinks and sat down on a stool.

 

Peter saw Stephen and Tony come out the same way only they both stayed hidden from the crowd while they looked for Tony's someone. Peter straightened his back when he saw Tony's eyes land on him from the corner of his eye and relaxed when Tony said something to Strange and went back to the room they came out of.

 

The dancers on the stage left minutes after Tony and Stephen returned to the backroom. Then Tony appeared on stage and just at the appearance of the man's face people already started clapping. Peter payed attention to Tony while he sang and he saw Tony try to keep his eyes on Peter as long as he could before he needed to look away to not be considered staring.

 

Peter left a while after Tony was done singing and a few jazz players came onto the stage. Peter walked towards the hotel him and Tony always were and ignored the stares of people while he entered the hotel and went up the elevator and towards Tony's room. He knocked quietly as he could so he wouldn't draw attention from the others in the hotel hall but still loud enough for Tony to be able to hear him.

 

The door opened moments after Peter heard the footsteps coming towards the door. T9ny had stripped his suit from the bar and was now in more casual clothes.

 

“Hey, doll”

 

Tony grabs Peter's arm and pulls him inside, harshly in Peter's opinion and leads them to the bee after closing the door behind Peter.

 

“Why were you late?” Tony sat Peter on his lap and gripped him tightly on the bed while his back rested against the headboard.

 

“I just missed the train-” Tony's hands slightly relaxed their grip at the reassurance that nothing bad happened to him “-I didn’t mean to worry you”

 

“I should pick you up from now on” Tony suggested, Peter knew he would do it but he didn't want him too.

 

“Tony there’s no reason for you to do that”

 

“There is,” Tony disagreed “it let's me know your safe”

 

“Still-”

 

“I really thought you were hurt, Peter, first these murders you told me about and then you showed up late for the first time”

 

“I'm sorry”

 

“it’s fine, I was just worried”

 

They sat for a few more minutes before Peter decided to grind down on Tony's lap which Tony responded with holding his hips still. Peter looked at Tony surprised in response.

 

“I just want to cuddle tonight- I wanna hold you close, doll”

 

Peter let Tony move him onto his side and let the man spoon his back. Like the way Tony had held Peter tight while he was in his lap he held Peter the same while he was pressed up against the man.

 

Peter felt when Tony had finally fallen asleep and he didn’t stay awake much either. He liked his dreams although he didn’t always remember them when he woke but he knew he had surprisingly never had a nightmare. Not even when his uncle Ben had died instead he hadn't dreamed at all those nights.

 

So when he was woken up to Tony shaking him awake and tears down his face he was surprised.

 

“you okay, doll?”

 

“yeah, yeah I'm fine-” Peter wiped his eyes “-everything was just- it was all red”

 

“you're okay, no-”

 

A sudden loud scream and a loud pound of a door banged against the wall was heard in the hotel room. Peter got off the bed much to the dismay of Tony who told him to stay and inched towards the door and put his ear against it carefully.

 

“... _Let's go!_ ”

 

“.. _give me a minute!_ ”

 

Both voices were deep and taught, the next thing Peter heard were at least two sets of footsteps running down the hall and Peter chose that moment to open the door silently as he could.

 

“Peter-”

 

“sh!”

 

He made sure the door didn’t creak when it was opened and popped his head out slightly. Peter caught sight of two muscular mens backs running to the elevator, he couldn't see many of the men's features but that one of them had short blonde hair and the other had long hair but he stilled at what was clearly in both of their hands.

 

A hand clasped onto the back of Peter's neck and pulled his head out of the hall and Peter yelped surprised by the force.

 

“Never do that again!” Tony yelled and slammed the door shut.

 

“We have to call the coppers, Tony” Peter said and ignored Tony's anger.

 

“In the morning”

 

“ _now_ ”

 

“In the morning!” Tony hissed “we'll talk to them in the morning, I understand you want to help but not now, in the morning”

 

Peter understood why Tony wanted to wait till the morning but it didn’t mean he didn’t hate it. Reluctantly though Peter carries himself to the bed while Tony follows behind and spoons him like before the terrifying situation happened.

 

Tony's grip felt suffocating compared to his regular soft grip that made Peter feel loved. It stayed like that through the whole night and he wasn't able to get the older man's grip to relent and eventually along with Tony he fell asleep.

 

This time his dream wasn't as gruesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped this chapter was good, I took a break from writing so it may be a little bad
> 
>  _please_ leave a comment I really love them and you are not inconveniencing me nor are you a bother, I liked to look back on them.
> 
> Also the dates are a little messed up because I planned to post this on an actual Thursday but whatever

**Author's Note:**

>  **Axeman Murders:** The Axeman of New Orleans was an American serial killer active in New Orleans, Louisiana (and surrounding communities, including Gretna), from May 1918 to October 1919. The perpetrator was never identified, and the murders remain unsolved.
> 
> Tony Stark: Singer, Age 41  
> Peter Parker: Waiter, Age 19  
> Bucky Barnes: Writer, Age 32  
> Steve Rogers: Policeman, Age 31  
> Rhodey Rhodes: Policeman, Age: 37  
> Stephen Strange: Bar Owner, Age 41  
> Adrian Toomes: Diner Owner, Age 54  
> Pepper Potts: Dancer, Age 39  
> Michelle Jones: College Student, Age 19  
> Ned Leeds: College Student, Age 19
> 
> If you have any questions, suggestions, tips, or just enjoy the work please leave a comment of it! Or send an anonymous message to my tumblr: starker-au.


End file.
